Question: $ {342.2 \div 0.58 = ?} $
Solution: ${0}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }58\text{ go into }{342}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${342}\div58={5}\text{ with a remainder of }{52}$ $\text{How many times does }58\text{ go into }{522}\text{?}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${522}\div58={9}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $ {342.2 \div 0.58 = 590} $